<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Один шаг by Movale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285741">Один шаг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movale/pseuds/Movale'>Movale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magisterium Series - Holly Black &amp; Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movale/pseuds/Movale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как говорится, от ненависти до любви один шаг. Посмотрим, правда это или нет.<br/>Джаспер и Колл просто ненавидят друг друга, даже когда кто-нибудь из них пытается наладить отношения, другой его отталкивает. После очередного спора Коллам узнает имя своего соулмейта. И он пытается скрыть это , потому что то, что он испытывает к своей второй половинке нельзя назвать любовью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastair Hunt/William Rufus, Jasper deWinter &amp; Callum Hunt, Jasper deWinter/Callum Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Драка| Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU!Ребята на Серебряном году. Аарон жив, а Алекс не стал Творцом, он сбежал с алкахестом</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все привычное для Джаспера начало рушиться, когда они вчетвером —он, Тамара, Аарон и чертов Колл — возвращались с Галереи. Был вечер пятницы, и поэтому они задержались намного дольше, чем обычно.</p><p>  Джаспер и Тамара вспоминали какую-то старую вечеринку в доме семьи Раджави — в «Щипцах» — им было тогда лет восемь, и они были просто неразлучны. Лучшее время в жизни де Винтера. Он думал, нет, он был уверен, что он с юной Раджави будут в одной ученической группе мастера Руфуса. Пока не пришел этот Колл, который влился в компанию его подруги, заставляя забыть ее о нескольких годах дружбы с Джаспером.</p><p>  Тамара резко прервала разговор, отрешенно глядя вперед. Джаспер посмотрел перед собой и заметил сестру Тамары, Кимию, рядом с ней было ещё парочка подруг. Кимия была похожа на живой труп. Красные глаза — то ли от недосыпа, то ли от слез — взгляд был какой-то рассеянный и отрешённый, лицо осунулось, девушка больше не держала ровную осанку, как это было раньше. В общем зрелище не из приятных. А все из-за Алекса Страйка, который оказался предателем.</p><p>  Тамара, ничего не говоря, пошла к сестре, прихватив с собой Аарона. Тот виновато посмотрел в сторону Колла и Джаспера. Джаспер фыркнул — добренький Аарон, которому не плевать на чужое мнение.</p><p>  Коллам вздохнул, понимая в какую паршивую ситуацию попал. Эти двое снова начнут спор, а может перекинутся злыми взглядами, да разойдутся. Однако в этот раз Колл хотел избежать подобных казусов, хотя бы ради Тамары, которой не нравиться, что ее лучшие друзья терпеть друг друга не могут.</p><p>  — Мы сегодня учились создавать из искры молнию при помощи магии огня. У Тамары лучше всех получилось, — как-то скромно и тихо произнес парень.</p><p>  Сначала Джаспер посмотрел на Колла так, будто увидел перед собой сумасшедшего. После по его лицу расползлась ухмылка, которую Хант возненавидел при первой же встрече.</p><p>  — А у тебя, небось, и искорки-то не получилось. Снова тянешь за собой Аарона и Тамару.</p><p>  Коллам дернулся, словно от пощечины.</p><p>  На самом деле де Винтер не хотел этого говорить: он прекрасно помнил, как ко всем этим разборкам относится Тамара.</p><p>  Ему вдруг стало стыдно, и он уже собрался извиниться, но он не успел — Колл вновь заговорил со злобной интонацией:</p><p>  — Ну ты и сволочь, де Винтер! — Джаспер заметил как у того покраснели скулы, а в глазах появился лихорадочный блеск. — Я-то думал, ты хоть немного успокоишься. Уже столько лет прошло, а ты все еще дуешься, что я, якобы, твое место занял!</p><p>  — Это действительно мое место, Хант! Я его заслужил. Мои баллы в несколько раз больше твоих, — Джаспер опять вскипел.</p><p>  — Знаешь, ты и твои родители стоите друг друга. Я-то думал, что когда ты получишь награду, вы успокоитесь, и ты перестанешь болеть сволочизмом. Но тебе, видимо, мало и этого.</p><p>  И тут Коллам понял, что взболтнул лишнего. Не надо было затрагивать тему родителей.</p><p>  Джаспер мигом отреагировал на его слова. Лицо покраснело, а кулаки сжались до побелевших костяшек.</p><p>  — Не трогай моих родителей, тебе никто права не давал о них говорить. Ты ничего не знаешь!</p><p>  — Да? И что ты мне сделаешь? — с вызовом бросил Творец.</p><p>  Он ничего не успел сделать, как кулак де Винтера столкнулся с его лицом. Колл отлетел к стене, врезавшись в неё. Он сильно поморщился от боли. Дотронулся рукой до носа, из которого текла ручьем кровь, и до рассечённой губы.</p><p>  Сам не понимая почему, он улыбнулся какой-то сумасшедшей улыбкой.</p><p>  — И это все? — подразнил он парня, который смотрел на свою руку, словно никогда не видел эту часть тела.</p><p>  Джаспер вновь набросился на него с кулаками. Когда он приблизился, Коллам, не медля ни секунды, ударил того коленом в живот. Однако он не успел увернутся от кулака, получая новый удар, в этот раз в глаз.</p><p>  Двое в порыве драки не заметили приближение друзей, как и не заметили, что их начали оттаскивать друг от друга. Джаспер пытался выбраться из цепких рук подруги, а Колл лягнул Аарона в колено. Вскрик блондина привел в чувство обоих драчунов.</p><p>  Коллам виновато оглянулся на друга, который, заметив приутихнувшую ярость брюнета, освободил его из захвата.</p><p>  — Что вы, черт возьми, творите?! — это была Тамара. Джаспер не мог припомнить случая, когда она была так зла. Он не мог смотреть ей в глаза. — Это ж надо быть такими идиотами, и устраивать драку!!!</p><p>  Тамара и Аарон схватили Колла и потащили его в их комнату, не слушая возражения друга.</p><p> </p><p>  Зайдя в комнату, Коллам тут же освободился от их рук. Он не желал слышать их причитания, и поэтому, не слушая возражения друзей, зашёл в свою комнату, и захлопнул дверь.</p><p>  Никто не врывался, скорее всего Аарон уговорил Тамару подождать до завтра с разъяснениями.</p><p>  Коллам быстро переоделся в пижаму, не обращая на боль внимания, и улегся на кровать. Хевок улегся рядом с хозяином.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Мой соулмейт| My soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коллам проснулся от резкой боли в запястье.</p><p> </p><p>  Он резко открыл глаза и попытался найти причину режущей боли. Но было темно, да и после сна зрение не сразу сфокусировалось. Поэтому он решил положиться на осязание. Трясущимися пальцами он добрался до запястья. Коллам почувствовал что-то горячее, липкое и вязкое. В голову пришла ужасная догадка — запястье было все в крови. Он еще раз пошарил на месте раны. </p><p>  Там были царапины, нет, глубокие порезы.</p><p>  Колл пытался прикинуть откуда там появились порезы? Может он задел рукой Мири, когда ворочался в постели, борясь с остатками адреналина, появившимися после неудавшейся драки с Джаспером.</p><p>  Неудавшейся потому, что Колл понес более серьезные травмы по сравнению с ненавистным де Винтером. Хант был уверен, что на левом глазу фингал, рассечена губа, нос скорее всего сломан, да и костяшки пальцев не в лучшем виде.</p><p>  И тут в голову парня, как гром среди ясного неба, забралась догадка. Соулмейт! Вдруг на его запястье было выведено имя соулмейта! Это и обрадовало и устрашило Колла.</p><p>  Вдруг ему не понравится его соулмейт. Хотя, как ему может не нравится его соулмейт. Судьба не может ошибаться.</p><p> </p><p>  Его отец никогда не рассказывал о своей истинной половинке. Когда появилось имя на запястье, кто это. Он всегда скрывал руку с именем своего соулмейта при помощи повязки, будто страшась, что если он откроет повязку, то обожжется об имя самого дорогого человека на всей земле. Поэтому Коллам слышал истории о соулмейтах от других людей. Слышал, что все, кто встречал свою половинку, были счастливы, и не могли представить свою жизнь без них. И нет ничего хуже, чем расстаться со своим соулмейтом. (Наверно, поэтому отец не открывает имя соулмейта — он потерял его очень давно. А может и вовсе не встретил, хотя это вряд ли.) Так же они рассказывали, что имя проявлялось, когда они были в тесном контакте, иногда хватало легкого прикосновения.</p><p>  Значит, его соулмейт в Магистериуме, и скорее всего Хант ее знает. Хотя он мог просто задеть девушку рукой, случайно с ней столкнуться. Иначе бы имя проявилось раньше, он касался всех своих знакомых, как бы это странно не звучало.</p><p>  Коллам начал вспоминать всех девушек, которых хоть раз видел в Магистериуме.</p><p>  Парень задумался. А кого бы он хотел видеть в качестве своего соулмейта? Как она должна выглядеть? В детстве он иногда позволял себе представить свою истинную пару. И всегда она выглядела по-разному. Однако одно оставалось неизменным — девушка была неробкой и скромной. Строптивая, дерзкая и воинственная, вот какая ему нужна.</p><p>  Прямо как Тамара.</p><p>  Коллам, хоть и не видел себя со стороны, но был уверен, что он покраснел до кончиков ушей.</p><p>  Не думай об этом!!!</p><p>  Она твой друг, в конце концов! Да и если бы у неё был выбор, то она предпочла бы ему Аарона. Он сильный, красивый, правильный, добрый, заботливый — ни дать, ни взять — настоящий герой.</p><p>  Потом Коллам вспомнил, что можно было использовать магию огня, и не ждать утра и мучиться, гадая, как должна выглядеть его истинная половинка.</p><p>  Он ударил себя по лбу: что ж он раньше-то не додумался! Правильно, Тамара постоянно сетовала на его глупость.</p><p>  Он зажег маленький огонек на пальце. И аккуратно поднес его к запястью, там, где должно быть выведено имя самого близкого человека для Ханта. Блики от огня хаотично двигались. Только сейчас Коллам понял, что дрожал от волнения и предвкушения. Сердце быстро билось о грудную клетку. Парень боялся, как бы этот шум не разбудил Тамару и Аарона.</p><p>  Воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Лишь бы не задохнуться, подумал Колл.</p><p>  Парень приказал себе успокоиться. Он глубоко вздохнул. Дыхание вроде нормализовалось. Дышать стало легче.</p><p>  Коллам перевел взгляд на запястье.</p><p>  Написанные буквы имели резкие очертания. Они были совершенно не аккуратны. А имя было до ужаса знакомым.</p><p>  Кровь отлила от лица, и Колл стал похож на призрака.</p><p>  «Джаспер»</p><p>  Коллам захотел взят Мири и зачеркнуть его, чтобы никогда не видеть. Но тогда он умрет от потери крови.</p><p>  Однако жизнь с выведенным на правом запястье ненавистным именем казалась ему настоящим адом.</p><p>  Судьба все же может ошибаться, подумал он, прежде чем слеза горечи и разочарования покатилась по его мертвенно-бледной щеке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Искра и молния | Spark and lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он поспал меньше часа, поэтому настроение было не особо дружелюбным.</p><p>  Встав с кровати и наскоро собравшись, хотя в этом не было необходимости, — еще не прозвенел сигнал на завтрак — Колл решил пойти в ванну. Времени было вагон, так что ему не помешало бы освежится как телом, так и душой.</p><p>  Настроив теплую воду, Коллам стал под струи воды. И шумно выдохнул. Немного щипало на месте ран при легком касании воды.</p><p> </p><p>  Коллам невольно посмотрел на запястье с выведенными на нем буквами. «Джаспер». Почему он? Ладно, парень. С этим еще можно смириться.</p><p>  Но Джаспер… Господи, за что?! Лучше бы Колл никогда не узнал о своем соулмейте. Мало ему и без того проблем, что ли?</p><p>  И тут Ханта посетила догадка. Необязательно ведь это должен быть Джаспер де Винтер. Мало Джасперов на земле, что ли? Может тот Джаспер даже и не маг!</p><p>  И тут встал вопрос — как узнать, тот Джаспер это или нет? Можно посмотреть реакцию де Винтера на присутствие Колла. Он ведь должен как-то отреагировать при таком обстоятельстве.</p><p>  Колл, уже с приподнятым настроением, выдавил тюбик с шампунем на ладонь и начал мыть голову. Пена попала ему в глаза, и он на несколько секунд был дезориентирован. Смыв пену и растерев глаза, он все же решился их открыть.</p><p>  Из-за всех этих манипуляций он не сразу услышал звук струящейся воды из другого душа. Он уже было подумал, что это снова была Тамара, но быстро выкинул эти мысли из головы.</p><p>  Черт! Разве тот, кто сейчас вошёл, не слышал, что здесь еще кто-то есть.</p><p>  Блин, вот попал!</p><p>  Коллам по-быстрому искупался, вытерся полотенцем — даже не досуха, так он спешил — и начал одеваться. И все это бесшумно.</p><p>  Парень уже обрадовался, что смог уйти незамеченным, но нет… Невезенье — это его кредо!</p><p>  Из другой кабинки душа вышел — кто бы мог подумать! — Джаспер де Винтер. Причем вышел полуголый, с одним только полотенцем на бедрах. Серьезно?! Тот, кто придумывал судьбу Колла, злостно насмехался над ним, можно даже смело сказать, что тот ржал до своей кончины, глядя как эти двое глупо пялятся друг на друга, выпучив глаза.</p><p>  Была гробовая тишина. Джаспер неловко поёжился, может от холода, а может от осознания того, что стоит перед злейшим врагом в одном полотенце.</p><p>  Никто не проронил ни слова. Оба не знали, что сказать.</p><p>  Коллам, который вовсе не рассматривал полуголого де Винтера (что вы, нет!), заметил ссадины на ребрах и животе — все это Колл вчера сделал с любовью во время их драки. Он с трудом смог подавить усмешку. Он бы этого не делал, если бы ситуация не была бы такой… неловкой.</p><p>  Хант решил проверить свою теорию на счет соулмейта. Он пригляделся к запястью парня, которое — слава наготе оного — было видно, как на ладони.</p><p>  Он впервые возненавидел Джаспера, а вместе с ним и весь мир, когда увидел свое имя. «Коллам» на запястье де Винтера было, как внезапно выпавший снег в разгар лета.</p><p> </p><p>  Тут Хант заметил синяки под глазами у Джаспера. Не у одного него была бессонная ночка.</p><p>  Коллам вздрогнул, когда услышал от Джаспера:</p><p>  — Чего уставился?! — это так по-Девинтерски. Он зло сощурил глаза. Хант понял, что тот пытался тоже опровергнуть свои догадки, но у сероглазого на руке был браслет с серебряной пластиной, который находился прямо поверх имени соулмейта.</p><p>  — Это ты чего уставился?! — не выдержал Колл. Он хотел прикусить себе язык, когда выдал, — хотел проверить твое ли имя у меня на руке?!</p><p>  Лицо Джаспера претерпело массу изменений: сначала там читалось удивление, недоверие и, наконец, страх. Он уже догадывался, что все его надежды рухнут.</p><p>  Колламу понравилось обескураженное лицо Джаспера, — хоть что-то хорошее на сегодня! — поэтому он пошел дальше, а именно снял браслет и показал самую страшную тайну в своей жизни — имя соулмейта.</p><p>  Коллам оставил остолбеневшего Джаспера и побежал в свою комнату, а точнее захромал туда.</p><p>  Его встретила Тамара, которая глядела с явным укором, будто знала, что он совершил. Девушка была уже одета в форму. Косы, как всегда, были туго заплетены. Юная Раджави была бодра, а может просто взвинчена.</p><p>  — Сядь, — сказала она. Колл не сразу понял куда. Девушка закатила глаза.</p><p>  — На диван сядь.</p><p>  Колл ойкнул и сел, куда его попросили. Он только сейчас заметил, что на диване лежат вата и перекись водорода.</p><p>  Девушка села на колени перед Коллом, и тот покраснел до кончиков ушей. Ему стало неловко. С такого ракурса девушка казалась ему ещё красивее. Такая решительная и красивая, как он и мечтал. Почему не она его соулмейт?! Что за несправедливость? Кто тогда достоин этой девушки?</p><p>  В то время, как Колл задавал себе тысячу и один вопрос, Тамара принялась за дело. Она намочила ватку перекисью водорода и стала обеззараживать раны. Сначала на костяшках, потом она плавно перешла к щеке, Колл и не заметил в пылу битвы раны, и наконец к губам… точнее к рассечённой губе. Было немного больно, но взволнованный взгляд девушки, которая будто бы собиралась покорить Эверест, успокаивал его и отвлекал от боли.</p><p>  — Больно?</p><p>  — Нисколечко, - хрипло ответил Колл ей.</p><p>  Парень и сам не заметил, как нагнулся к лицу девушки. Близко, непозволительно близко. Но так приятно чувствовать её пряный запах, видеть её теплые карие, как шоколад, — а не как бездна у де Винтера — глаза. Он решился, девушка тоже поддалась вперед, и…</p><p>  — Привет, что делаем? — Аарон только проснулся и заспанный вышел в общую комнату.</p><p>  Тамара резко подскочила и посмотрела на Аарона так, будто он её застукал на месте преступления с трупом, с толикой страха, приправленными досадой и стыдом.</p><p>  — Ничего, просто обеззараживала раны Колла, - запинаясь ответила она.</p><p>  Аарон сочувственно посмотрел на Ханта.</p><p>  — Ничего не болит?</p><p>  Коллам отрицательно покачал головой, потому что не мог произнести ни слова. Ту пробежавшую искру между Тамарой и ним спугнул Аарон, появившийся, как молния среди ясного неба.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Обещание | Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джаспер надеялся, что эта прогулка еще не скоро закончится.</p><p>  Теоретически это была не прогулка, а задание, но фактически все было наоборот. Мастер Милагрос отправила их на задание не по охоте за элементалями, а на собирательство волшебных растений. Ах да, нужно было их еще разделить по свойствам. Другими словами, лофа полная.</p><p>  В основном задание выполняли другие члены его группы, особенно Гвенда и Селия.</p><p>  Джаспер же решил взять себе выходной. Птички поют, солнце светит, тепло, не смотря на то, что уже середина осени. «Почему бы нет?» ― подумал де Винтер.</p><p>  «Может потому, что Колл твой соулмейт, и у тебя из-за этого не должно быть время на такое бесполезное занятие, как отдых?!» ― сказал внутренний голос, почему-то так похожий на голос его нервозной матери.</p><p>  Джаспер попытался выкинуть из головы этот момент, когда Хант показал имя на своем запястье. Его имя. Вот что за несправедливость?! Подобное только с де Винтером и могло случится. Его самый худший соперник ― его соулмейт. Это просто плевок судьбы в лицо Джаспера.</p><p>  А ведь ещё надо было рассказать родителям. Да, вот они «обрадуются». Один из их сыновей ― гей, который должен встречаться с неудачником. Они не переживут этого.</p><p> </p><p>  Юноша все никак не мог понять, как так вышло? Он ведь даже не гей. Джаспер никогда не засматривался на парней, а уж тем более на хромых парней, которые крадут его «место» в лучшей группе Магистериума, группе мастера Руфуса!</p><p>  Парень вскрикнул от боли в содранных в кровь костяшках пальцев. Боль на мгновение оглушила, заставив утратить всякое восприятие к этому бренному миру, но после боль отступила. И де Винтер понял причину ранения. Его кулак ввязался в неравную схватку с шершавой корой толстого дерева. </p><p>  Джаспер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хотя бы немного успокоится. С того времени, как злосчастное имя проявилось на его запястье, он потерял всякий контроль.</p><p>  Разрывая полотно тишины и спокойствия, прозвучал громкий и отчаянный крик. Джаспер не стал ждать ни секунды и ринулся к кричащему. Почему-то страх закипал где-то глубоко внутри и отказывался исчезать. Тут Джаспер понял, почему. Голос был девичьим, и тембр был Джасперу знаком с самого детства. Он бы его ни с каким другим не перепутал. </p><p>  Кричала Тамара.</p><p>  Юноша ещё ускорился, переживая за подругу и пытаясь вспомнить, говорила ли Тамара ему, что её группа сегодня на задании. Или Тамара сейчас одна, решив выгулять Хэвока не по расписанию.</p><p>  Но адреналин мешал думать. И Джаспер запаниковал  ещё сильнее. Если он потеряет своего лучшего друга, то… Нет, лучше об этом не думать! Де Винтер приказал себе заткнуться и бежать ещё быстрей.</p><p>  Он и не заметил, как зацепился за какую-то ветку и порвал штанину, и вместе с тем заработал царапину на пол голени. Адреналин не давал чувствовать боли, и поэтому Джаспер ни на секунду не остановился.</p><p>  Наконец впереди показалось четыре силуэта. Трое из них явно были подростками, а другой… О, Боже! </p><p>  Это точно элементаль! Джаспер вскрикнул, и это было его главной ошибкой: Коллам, который использовал магию хаоса, услышав крик постороннего человека, потерял контроль над темной субстанцией, и ему пришлось направить все силы на то, чтобы хаос, призванный им в мир, не затянул стоящую рядом Тамару.</p><p>  Девушка была напугана, руки дрожали как и огонь, которым она управляла. Блики пламени отражались на лице Раджави, делая её похожей на труп.</p><p>  Водяной элементаль, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Колл потерял контроль над магией, ударил того в грудь. С ужасным звуком обмякшее тело упало на землю.</p><p>  Джаспер, сам того не замечая, подбежал к элементалю и призвал всю свою магию в сильный поток огня, который попал точно в монстра.</p><p>  Тамара издала странный звук: что-то среднее между вздохом облегчения и диким страхом.</p><p>  Тамара подбежала к Коллу, в то время, как Джаспер заметил лежащего на каком-то валуне третьего участника группы. Аарона. Азиат в один миг оказался рядом с парнем. Казалось, что он спит, умиротворенно и непринужденно. Если бы не порезы на щеке. Вся левая часть лица была в крови. Джаспер дотронулся до израненной части лица и призвал магию земли. Джаспер не был спецом в исцелении, но результат был виден мгновенно. Некоторые порезы затянулись, остальные перестали сильно кровоточить.</p><p>  Де Винтер нахмурился. Раны раньше, конечно, выглядели ужасно, но их было точно недостаточно, чтобы Аарон сознание потерял. Тут парень вспомнил, как сильно блондин уставал после применения магии хаоса. Похоже все дело в магическом истощении. А может… Джаспер испугался, собственной догадки, поэтому сразу взял запястье друга и попытался нащупать пульс. Слава Богу! Он есть, но слабый. Джаспер выдохнул с облегчением.</p><p>  Потом посмотрел на другое запястье с браслетом, показывающим, что его владелец на Серебряном году обучения. Азиат аккуратно его снял и посмотрел на загорелое запястье. Ни единой царапины, никакого имени. Джаспер ему сильно позавидовал, и, если бы не Тамара, он глядел бы на запястье друга и сетовал на несправедливость мира еще, как минимум, часа два.</p><p>  ― Что ты делаешь? — недоуменно спросила подруга, подходя к нему. Видимо, она удостоверилась, что Колл в порядке.</p><p>  ― Ничего! – как-то истерично ответил парень. Он резко повернулся к Раджави. Она смотрела своим фирменным взглядом, а-ля «я все знаю». Но она не могла ВСЁ знать. Только не про него и Колла. По крайней мере Джаспер на это надеялся. ― Я посмотрел, как Аарон. Что с вами случилось?</p><p>  — А что, не видно? ― саркастично сказала девушка.</p><p>  Джаспер выгнул бровь. Это было не типичное поведение подруги ― использовать сарказм.</p><p>  — На нас три элементаля напало.</p><p>  Джаспер аж слюной поперхнулся.</p><p>  —Три?! — тупо переспросил он.</p><p>  —Три, — повторила она.</p><p>  Сказать, что Джаспер был в шоке – ничего не сказать.</p><p>  ― Спасибо тебе.</p><p>  ― Что?</p><p>  — За то, что спас нас, — пояснила Тамара.― Если бы не ты… — она вздохнула. — Боюсь, представить, что бы случилось.</p><p>  Девушка крепко его обняла.</p><p>  ― Да не за что, — он обнял её в ответ.</p><p>  В этот момент к ним подошел обеспокоенный Хант. Он хромал заметно сильнее, чем раньше, хотя и пытался это скрыть. Очевидно безуспешно.</p><p>  ― Что с Аароном? — спросил Творец. Он еле-еле стоял. Тамара, заметив это, попыталась заставить его опереться о неё. Парень хоть и отпирался, но все же принял помощь девушки.</p><p>  — Он жив, и раны не смертельны. Всего лишь царапины. Но пульс слабый, нам нужно поспешить в Магистериум.</p><p>  Тамара и Колл не стали возражать. Поэтому Джаспер, не без помощи девушки, водрузил себе на спину Аарона. Тамара крепко обхватила Коллама за плечи, и они отправились в путь.</p><p>  Добежали, хотя это трудно назвать бегом, довольно быстро. Зайдя в Магистериум, Тамара начала кричать о помощи. Вскоре к ним пришли мастера: Милагрос, Норт и, конечно же, Руфус.</p><p> </p><p>  Все происходило в такой спешке, что Джаспер уже и не помнит, как они дошли до лазарета. Коллу и Аарону помогли в первую очередь. Тем временем Тамару полностью вылечила мастер Милагрос. Джаспер сам себя исцелил при помощи магии земли, и из-за этого его словно не замечали. Мастер Руфус через час отправил его на расспрос. Однако Джаспер мало, что смог ему рассказать, так как сам ничего не знал о произошедшем.</p><p>  Его всё-таки отпустили, и, как раз в это время, с задания вернулась его группа. Он все им в спешке рассказал. Гвенда начала охать, Найджел был крайне удивлен, Селия без промедления крепко обняла своего бойфренда, а после поцеловала. Найджел и Гвенда сразу смутились и решили по-тихому свалить.</p><p>   Поцелуй с Селией начал переходить из милого и робкого прикосновения до страстного сплетения языков. И все же это не было как в романтических книгах (да, Джаспер их читал, но только потому, что дома были только такие книги. Его мать читала исключительно сопливые романы). </p><p>  Для Джаспера подобное было в первый раз, несмотря на то, что он год как с Селией встречается, и теперь он боялся напортачить. Да еще и ситуация с его соулмейтом не давала расслабиться. Из-за всего этого он не испытывал при поцелуе ожидаемых предвкушения, жадной страсти, которая бы прокатывалась по всему его телу. </p><p>  Ничего. Никаких избытков чувств. Может это из-за недавно случившейся борьбы с элементалем? А что, вполне возможно!</p><p>  Однако, несмотря на отсутствие страсти, Джаспер не мог сказать, что поцелуй ему был неприятен. Мягкие губы девушки с ванильный вкусом нельзя назвать неприятными. Джаспер даже старался, по мере своих сил, отвечать на поцелуй.</p><p>  Ничего плохого, вроде, не случилось. Но тут девушка, заметно осмелев, своими теплыми и нежными пальчиками забралась под кофту бойфренда. Касание оказалось неожиданным для Джаспера, поэтому он шумно вздохнул.</p><p>  Его вздох Селия ошибочно приняла за стон и начала уже снимать кофту. Но (слава богу!) в комнату зашла Гвенда. Та явно обалдела, увидев довольно развратную картину.</p><p>  ― Я зашла. Мне просто… джемпер… Я за ним. Простите, что помешала! ― девушка в мгновение ока взяла с дивана их общей комнаты свой синий джемпер и убежала восвояси.</p><p>  ― М-может, продолжим начатое, ― нерешительно спросила девушка.</p><p>  Джаспер в течении минуты смотрел на неё. Она вся покраснела, то ли от смущения, то ли от поцелуев. Джаспер про себя решил, что все-таки был не настолько хорош, и списал румянец за смущение. По его мнению, девушка сама еще была не готова к такому.</p><p>  ― Думаю, нам надо повременить. Сейчас не лучшее время и не лучшее место.</p><p>  ― Ладно, хорошо.</p><p>  Селия нервно улыбнулась. А де Винтер прочитал на её лице облегчение.</p><p>  Прошли целые сутки прежде, чем Джаспер решился проведать Аарона и Колла в лазарете. Парень и сам не мог понять, чего так боится.</p><p>  Может, что ребята в плачевном состоянии, и все это из- за него, Джаспера! Из-за того, что он не успел. Не был рядом в нужную минуту.</p><p>  Если бы он не стал стоять столбом, то Колла не ранил  элементаль. И тот сейчас был бы рядом с Тамарой в столовой. Или в Галерее. Может, они бы ссорились из-за Аарона, а, может, и вовсе целовались. Трудно с уверенностью сказать.</p><p>  Джаспер замотал головой. «Нашел о чем думать! Твои друзья (хоть он этого и не признавал) умирают, или, по крайней мере, чуть не умерли, а ты… А ты, похоже, ревнуешь?!»</p><p>  Юноша приказал заткнутся своему внутреннему голосу и зашел в лазарет.</p><p>  Здесь, к счастью, не пахло медикаментами, как в обычных больницах. Этот запах Джаспер ненавидел с самого детства, и он был уверен как никогда, что Колл тоже. Учитывая его сломанную ногу, ему явно часто приходилось появляться в больнице.</p><p>  ― Джаспер? ― юноша услышал слабый хриплый голос. Он резко повернул головой в сторону говорящего, да так сильно, что у него что-то защемило в районе шеи. Парень поморщился. ― Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>  Де Винтер оглядел парня с головы до ног. Он выглядел немного вымученным. Грудь была перебинтована, волосы растрепаны ― хотя это было привычным делом для Ханта, ― глаза были красными, и это свидетельствовало о недостатке сна.</p><p>  ― Эээ… Пришел Аарона и, заодно, тебя проведать.</p><p>  У Колла на мгновение застыло на лице выражение крайнего удивления, но потом он взял себя в руки и сказал:</p><p>  ― Вау, просто невероятно, что ты удостоил меня своим присутствием!</p><p>  ― Только не зазнавайся! Это не ради тебя!</p><p>  ― А ради кого, если не секрет? ― юноша выгнул тёмную бровь и многозначительно посмотрел на азиата.</p><p>  А правда, ради кого?! Джаспер и сам не мог понять.</p><p>  ― Секрет!</p><p>  ―Что ж, ладно, ― Джаспер удивился, неужто сероглазый настолько устал, что даже не применяет сарказм. ― Я в порядке, а…</p><p>  ― Что с твоим голосом? ― не выдержал азиат.</p><p>  ― Что? ― больного перебили, и теперь он почувствовал себя дезориентированным.</p><p>  ― Ты так хрипло и тихо говоришь, что я с трудом различаю, что ты произносишь.</p><p>  ― Мне дали микстуру для обогащения магического запаса, а слабый голос ― побочный эффект.</p><p>   Темы для разговоров у Джаспера закончились, но он вскоре вспомнил про блондинистого Творца.</p><p>  ― Как Аарон?</p><p>  Джаспер сразу почуял неладное по реакции Ханта. Он помрачнел и, как будто, впал в прострацию.</p><p>  ― Не знаю, ― на этот раз голос парня был настолько тихим, что Джасперу пришлось читать по губам. ― Я спрашивал у мастеров, но те лишь молчат, да хмуро переглядываются. Сам проведать я его не могу ― за мной постоянно кто-то следит, да еще Аарона положили в другую палату или что-то типо того.</p><p>  Джаспер видел Колла таким опечаленным во второй раз, в первый Хант открыл Джасперу, Тамаре и Аарону свою самую страшную тайну ― Колл является Врагом Смерти или его перерождением.</p><p>  Де Винтер, поддаваясь непонятному чувству, которое все сильнее зарождалось в его груди, твердым голосом сказал:</p><p>  ― Я найду его и узнаю, что такого боятся сказать тебе мастера. Обещаю!</p><p>  Колл сначала приоткрыл рот, очевидно пытаясь что-то сказать, но потом он увидел что-то в темных, почти как сам хаос, глазах, и произнес окрепшим голосом:</p><p>  ― Я полагаюсь на тебя.</p><p>  И он улыбнулся Джасперу.</p><p>  Тот немедля пошел к выходу, собираясь выполнить обещание.</p><p>  ― И, Джаспер, ― де Винтер остановился и посмотрел на парня через плечо. ― Спасибо.</p><p>  Джаспер улыбнулся.</p><p>  Послышался звук закрывающейся двери.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Первый раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мастера после недавнего инцидента решили, что всем ученикам следует отдохнуть и успокоится. Поэтому все огромной толпой собрались в Галерее. И, конечно же, группа мастера Милагрос не была исключением.</p><p>Джаспер был в огромном шоке, увидев сколько людей собралось в одном месте. Даже на выходных здесь не собиралось столько народу!</p><p>Большинство беззаботно веселилось, но все же присутствовали те, кто нервно перешептывался и косил глаза на Джаспера, единственного из присутствующих, кто знал о том, что случилось.</p><p>― Только не в меня! Только не в ме..! Черт возьми! Ну что за идиот... ― Джаспер закатил глаза, и попытался поправить мокрую челку, которая была похожа на половую тряпку. ― Вот спасибо, дружище.</p><p>Парень определенно припомнит этот случай с водяным шаром своему другу! Будет знать как мочить, в прямом смысле этого слова, де Винтера!</p><p>Рэйф дьявольски усмехнулся, согнулся в поклоне и сказал:</p><p>― К вашим услугам.</p><p>Гвенда рассмеялась и ткнула локтем Джаспера, мол "Ты чего такой грустный?".</p><p>Джаспер не ответил на немой вопрос одногруппницы, и решил по-быстрому слинять, пока никто особо не обращает на него свое внимание.</p><p>Попытка с треском провалилась, когда на пол пути к выходу Джаспера остановила, нет, прямо-таки пригвоздила к полу своим вопросом Селия.</p><p>— Почему ты меня избегаешь? — девушка сжала кулаки, ей явно трудом дался этот вопрос. Но она все равно не отрывала своих ярких глаз от черных Джаспера.</p><p>И что де Винтер мог ей сказать: что он нашел своего соулмейта; что этого самого соулмейта Селия когда-то любила, а может и сейчас любит; что Джаспер всей душой его ненавидит( или хочет его ненавидеть); что...</p><p>— Что? Я тебя не...</p><p>— Не строй из себя дурочка. Ты избегаешь меня. Стоит мне подойти к тебе, ты начинаешь находить причины, чтобы улизнуть от меня. Скажи, это из-за... из-за того, что я... поспешила с... — девушка покраснела и нерешительно закусила нижнюю губу. Этот разговор явно давался ей с большим трудом.</p><p>Кристаллы в помещении засверкали, и их свет красиво уложился на девичьем лице. И без того, зеленые глаза Селии стали ярче и еще зеленее. Бледная, от долгого пребывания в пещерах Магистериума, кожа покрылась сине-голубым свечением, которое придавала девушке образ какого-нибудь подводного создания. Джаспер сравнил её нынешний вид с образом морской богини. Она была... очаровательна!</p><p>Джаспер даже не понял, зачем он это сделал. Он шагнул к ней, и между этой парой не осталось и миллиметра личного пространства. Оба чувствовали дыхание друг друга. Оно поджигало и подпаляло их влечение.</p><p>Джаспер взял двумя пальцами подбородок девушки, чтобы их глаза — бездонные черные и зелёные, цвета свежескошенной травы — встретились. Селия прикрыла свои большие глаза, и Джаспер поддался вперёд. Их губы встретились в каком-то странном танце. </p><p>Де Винтер отметил про себя, что у его девушки сладкие губы. Даже очень.</p><p>Прекращать поцелуй отчего-то не хотелось, но Джаспер всё же смог. Он схватил ничего непонимающую блондинку за руку, и они в кратчайшее время оказались в совершенно пустой общей комнате, принадлежащей их группе. Селия взяла лидерство на себя и потащила парня в свою комнату.</p><p>Комната была убрана, и в ней сразу угадывалось, что принадлежит она девушке: тумбочка возле кровати была заставлена разными флаконами и тюбиками; к шкафу было приделано большое, в полный рост, зеркало; в комнате витал аромат странного сочетания мяты и клубники.</p><p>Но на разглядывание обстановки у парочки не было времени и интереса. Джаспер снял с себя футболку и снова прильнул к мягким губам девушки, медленно подталкивая ту к кровати. Девушка и не думала сопротивляться, она расстегнула платье и с необычайной грацией, коей парень никогда не замечал у своей подруги, сняла его и кинула куда-то далеко и надолго. Селия осталась в одном кружевном синем лифчике и, не в тон ему, белых трусиках с каким-то детским рисунком. Джаспер не обращал внимание на это не сочетание, и снял резинку с гладких и мягких волос девушки. Волосы упали на плечи, и это зрелище начинало завораживать.</p><p>Селия тоже не страдала бездельем и проводила руками по груди её парня. Дойдя до пояса, она стала расстегивать ремень. Руки от волнения не могли расстегнуть чертову застежку, и де Винтер пришёл ей на помощь. Оба они вмиг сняли ремень и джинсы парня.</p><p>Селия откинулась на кровать, а Джаспер лег на неё сверху. Парочка снова слилась в диком поцелуе. Парень перешёл с губ на шею, прикусывая нежную кожу, тем самым оставляя засосы. Он снял с девушки лифчик и начал гладить небольшую грудь. Языком стал теребить сосок. Послышался несдержанный стон Селии.</p><p>Все шло просто прекрасно и чувственно, но жгучая боль в запястье, с которого парень так и не стал снимать браслета, в миг разрушила царящую эйфорию.</p><p>Видимо, Селия почувствовала заминку азиата, и сказала хриплым голосом:</p><p>— Всё в порядке, я готова.</p><p>А вот Джаспер не готов! </p><p>Но парень не стал этого показывать и нежно улыбнулся, по крайней мере он на это надеялся. Брюнет снял боксеры сначала с себя, а потом снял единственную вещь гардероба с Селии. </p><p>Оба не удержались от разглядывания друг друга. Они были уже на пределе.</p><p>И Джаспер не стал препятствовать взаимному желанию, возникшему между ними, не смотря на растущую боль в запястье.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло два дня после того, как Аарон и Колл оказались в лазарете. Точнее Колл в лазарете, а Аарон оказался не пойми где. Мастера возобновили уроки. Даже мастер Руфус. </p><p>Мастер Милагрос обучила их, как управлять и создавать неопасных, точнее слабых, элементалей. Де Винтер создал огненного элементаля только под конец занятия. У Гвэнды и Селии же получились со второго раза невероятные элементали воздуха. </p><p>После проведенного урока мастер Милагрос ушла по неотложному делу, о котором её предупредил какой-то ученик из золотого года. Джаспер подождал несколько минут после того, как мастер ушла. Он сказал, что ему стало плохо и побежал следом за женщиной. </p><p>Женщина на удивление шла невероятно быстро. Джаспер еле догнал её, не забывая сохранять расстояние между ними, чтобы его раньше времени не заметили.</p><p>Он прятался за большие валуны, когда мастеру приспичивало оглянутся назад. Парень старался двигаться крайне тихо и осторожно, что у него частично получалось.</p><p>Во время сталкерства парень зацепился за особо острый камень, торчащий из стены. Ему удалось приглушить рвущийся наружу вскрик, закрыв рот ладонью. Джаспер решился посмотреть на мастера, она преспокойненько шла, видимо, ничего не слыша. После юноша перенес свой взгляд на ногу. Царапина, может даже глубокая. Как режет-то!</p><p>Так и прошли полчаса слежки. Когда мастер Милагрос подошла к скалистой стене и поднесла к ней браслет, Джаспер напрягся. Потайная дверь открылась, впуская внутрь женщину. Та торопливо вошла и не стала оглядываться. Почем зря. Для неё. </p><p>Смешанная направленность</p><p>NC-17</p><p>В процессе</p><p>25</p><p>Sailli<br/>автор<br/>Пэйринг и персонажи:<br/>Мастер Уильям Руфус/Аластер Хант, Коллам "Колл" Хант/Тамара Раджави, Коллам "Колл" Хант/Джаспер де Уинтер, Аластер Хант, Джаспер де Уинтер, Мастер Уильям Руфус, Тамара Раджави, Аарон Стюарт, Коллам "Колл" Хант<br/>Размер:<br/>планируется Макси, написано 118 страниц, 23 части<br/>Жанры:<br/>AU<br/>Магический реализм<br/>Соулмейты<br/>Фэнтези<br/>Экшн<br/>Юмор<br/>Предупреждения:<br/>Underage<br/>Алкоголь<br/>Насилие<br/>Отклонения от канона<br/>Рейтинг за секс<br/>Спойлеры...<br/>Другие метки:<br/>Анальный секс<br/>Дружба<br/>Любовь/Ненависть<br/>Минет<br/>Нежный секс<br/>Первый раз<br/>Подростки<br/>Потеря девственности<br/>Слоуберн<br/>Элементы гета<br/>Элементы слэша<br/>Описание:<br/>Как говорится, от ненависти до любви один шаг. Посмотрим, правда это или нет. <br/>Джаспер и Колл просто ненавидят друг друга, даже когда кто-нибудь из них пытается наладить отношения, другой его отталкивает. После очередного спора Коллам узнает имя своего соулмейта. И он пытается скрыть это , потому что то, что он испытывает к своей второй половинке нельзя назвать любовью.<br/>Посвящение:<br/>Моей подруге С.С.В.,которой я сломала сердце этой книгой.<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Если вы не читали третью книгу, и если вы не любите спойлеры, я не советую вам это читать. Я вас предупредила)<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>Уточнять у автора/переводчика</p><p> </p><p>Смотреть работу в 5 сборниках<br/>Награды от читателей:<br/>Пока нет<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> Назад<br/> Содержание<br/>Вперёд <br/>Первый раз<br/>22 февраля 2017, 16:08<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p>Мастера после недавнего инцидента решили, что всем ученикам следует отдохнуть и успокоится. Поэтому все огромной толпой собрались в Галерее. И, конечно же, группа мастера Милагрос не была исключением.</p><p>Джаспер был в огромном шоке, увидев сколько людей собралось в одном месте. Даже на выходных здесь не собиралось столько народу!</p><p>Большинство беззаботно веселилось, но все же присутствовали те, кто нервно перешептывался и косил глаза на Джаспера, единственного из присутствующих, кто знал о том, что случилось.</p><p>― Только не в меня! Только не в ме..! Черт возьми! Ну что за идиот... ― Джаспер закатил глаза, и попытался поправить мокрую челку, которая была похожа на половую тряпку. ― Вот спасибо, дружище.</p><p>Парень определенно припомнит этот случай с водяным шаром своему другу! Будет знать как мочить, в прямом смысле этого слова, де Винтера!</p><p>Рэйф дьявольски усмехнулся, согнулся в поклоне и сказал:</p><p>― К вашим услугам.</p><p>Гвенда рассмеялась и ткнула локтем Джаспера, мол "Ты чего такой грустный?".</p><p>Джаспер не ответил на немой вопрос одногруппницы, и решил по-быстрому слинять, пока никто особо не обращает на него свое внимание.</p><p>Попытка с треском провалилась, когда на пол пути к выходу Джаспера остановила, нет, прямо-таки пригвоздила к полу своим вопросом Селия.</p><p>— Почему ты меня избегаешь? — девушка сжала кулаки, ей явно трудом дался этот вопрос. Но она все равно не отрывала своих ярких глаз от черных Джаспера.</p><p>И что де Винтер мог ей сказать: что он нашел своего соулмейта; что этого самого соулмейта Селия когда-то любила, а может и сейчас любит; что Джаспер всей душой его ненавидит( или хочет его ненавидеть); что...</p><p>— Что? Я тебя не...</p><p>— Не строй из себя дурочка. Ты избегаешь меня. Стоит мне подойти к тебе, ты начинаешь находить причины, чтобы улизнуть от меня. Скажи, это из-за... из-за того, что я... поспешила с... — девушка покраснела и нерешительно закусила нижнюю губу. Этот разговор явно давался ей с большим трудом.</p><p>Кристаллы в помещении засверкали, и их свет красиво уложился на девичьем лице. И без того, зеленые глаза Селии стали ярче и еще зеленее. Бледная, от долгого пребывания в пещерах Магистериума, кожа покрылась сине-голубым свечением, которое придавала девушке образ какого-нибудь подводного создания. Джаспер сравнил её нынешний вид с образом морской богини. Она была... очаровательна!</p><p>Джаспер даже не понял, зачем он это сделал. Он шагнул к ней, и между этой парой не осталось и миллиметра личного пространства. Оба чувствовали дыхание друг друга. Оно поджигало и подпаляло их влечение.</p><p>Джаспер взял двумя пальцами подбородок девушки, чтобы их глаза — бездонные черные и зелёные, цвета свежескошенной травы — встретились. Селия прикрыла свои большие глаза, и Джаспер поддался вперёд. Их губы встретились в каком-то странном танце. </p><p>Де Винтер отметил про себя, что у его девушки сладкие губы. Даже очень.</p><p>Прекращать поцелуй отчего-то не хотелось, но Джаспер всё же смог. Он схватил ничего непонимающую блондинку за руку, и они в кратчайшее время оказались в совершенно пустой общей комнате, принадлежащей их группе. Селия взяла лидерство на себя и потащила парня в свою комнату.</p><p>Комната была убрана, и в ней сразу угадывалось, что принадлежит она девушке: тумбочка возле кровати была заставлена разными флаконами и тюбиками; к шкафу было приделано большое, в полный рост, зеркало; в комнате витал аромат странного сочетания мяты и клубники.</p><p>Но на разглядывание обстановки у парочки не было времени и интереса. Джаспер снял с себя футболку и снова прильнул к мягким губам девушки, медленно подталкивая ту к кровати. Девушка и не думала сопротивляться, она расстегнула платье и с необычайной грацией, коей парень никогда не замечал у своей подруги, сняла его и кинула куда-то далеко и надолго. Селия осталась в одном кружевном синем лифчике и, не в тон ему, белых трусиках с каким-то детским рисунком. Джаспер не обращал внимание на это не сочетание, и снял резинку с гладких и мягких волос девушки. Волосы упали на плечи, и это зрелище начинало завораживать.</p><p>Селия тоже не страдала бездельем и проводила руками по груди её парня. Дойдя до пояса, она стала расстегивать ремень. Руки от волнения не могли расстегнуть чертову застежку, и де Винтер пришёл ей на помощь. Оба они вмиг сняли ремень и джинсы парня.</p><p>Селия откинулась на кровать, а Джаспер лег на неё сверху. Парочка снова слилась в диком поцелуе. Парень перешёл с губ на шею, прикусывая нежную кожу, тем самым оставляя засосы. Он снял с девушки лифчик и начал гладить небольшую грудь. Языком стал теребить сосок. Послышался несдержанный стон Селии.</p><p>Все шло просто прекрасно и чувственно, но жгучая боль в запястье, с которого парень так и не стал снимать браслета, в миг разрушила царящую эйфорию.</p><p>Видимо, Селия почувствовала заминку азиата, и сказала хриплым голосом:</p><p>— Всё в порядке, я готова.</p><p>А вот Джаспер не готов! </p><p>Но парень не стал этого показывать и нежно улыбнулся, по крайней мере он на это надеялся. Брюнет снял боксеры сначала с себя, а потом снял единственную вещь гардероба с Селии. </p><p>Оба не удержались от разглядывания друг друга. Они были уже на пределе.</p><p>И Джаспер не стал препятствовать взаимному желанию, возникшему между ними, не смотря на растущую боль в запястье.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло два дня после того, как Аарон и Колл оказались в лазарете. Точнее Колл в лазарете, а Аарон оказался не пойми где. Мастера возобновили уроки. Даже мастер Руфус. </p><p>Мастер Милагрос обучила их, как управлять и создавать неопасных, точнее слабых, элементалей. Де Винтер создал огненного элементаля только под конец занятия. У Гвэнды и Селии же получились со второго раза невероятные элементали воздуха. </p><p>После проведенного урока мастер Милагрос ушла по неотложному делу, о котором её предупредил какой-то ученик из золотого года. Джаспер подождал несколько минут после того, как мастер ушла. Он сказал, что ему стало плохо и побежал следом за женщиной. </p><p>Женщина на удивление шла невероятно быстро. Джаспер еле догнал её, не забывая сохранять расстояние между ними, чтобы его раньше времени не заметили.</p><p>Он прятался за большие валуны, когда мастеру приспичивало оглянутся назад. Парень старался двигаться крайне тихо и осторожно, что у него частично получалось.</p><p>Во время сталкерства парень зацепился за особо острый камень, торчащий из стены. Ему удалось приглушить рвущийся наружу вскрик, закрыв рот ладонью. Джаспер решился посмотреть на мастера, она преспокойненько шла, видимо, ничего не слыша. После юноша перенес свой взгляд на ногу. Царапина, может даже глубокая. Как режет-то!</p><p>Так и прошли полчаса слежки. Когда мастер Милагрос подошла к скалистой стене и поднесла к ней браслет, Джаспер напрягся. Потайная дверь открылась, впуская внутрь женщину. Та торопливо вошла и не стала оглядываться. Почем зря. Для неё. </p><p>Стоило двери начать закрываться, Джаспер призвал магию земли и подложил небольшой камешек к двери так, чтобы осталась незаметная щель через которую можно было бы подслушать, что творится внутри.</p><p>Юноша тихо подошел к двери и приложил к ней ухо, надеясь всё же что-то подслушать из разговора учителей. Он вздрогнул, когда всё же услышал грубый голос мастера Норта:</p><p>― Долго вы, мастер Милагрос.</p><p>― Мне показалось, что за мной следят, и...</p><p>― Следят? ― Джаспер не был уверен насчет личности обладателя этого хриплого мужского голоса.</p><p>— Я оглядывалась, там никого не было. У меня из-за произошедшего с мальчиками, видимо, разыгралось воображение.</p><p>— Давайте перейдем к важным вопросам. ― Это определенно был Руфус. Голос прозвучал печально, а не строго, и это удивило де Винтера.</p><p>На мгновение в зале наступила гробовая тишина.</p><p>― Мальчик еще не проснулся?</p><p>"Они про Аарона? Если да, то я не зря порвал дорогие джинсы, скрываясь от Милагрос!" ― подумал Джаспер, не сдерживая улыбки. Но потом он понял, что именно они говорят про его  блондинистого друга. Он еще не проснулся. Неужто, все так плохо!</p><p>―Нет, и мы никак не можем понять почему. Даже я с огромным опытом в магии никогда с таким не сталкивался, ― вздохнул Руфус. Он еще что-то сказал, но азиат его не расслышал.</p><p>— Мой дядя, ― неуверенно начала мастер Милагрос. Она явно волновалась. ― хороший медик, он поборол много магических и не магических недугов. Быть может, он поможет мальчику. Или же посоветует более хорошего специалиста.</p><p>Опять тишина. Все начали обдумывать слова женщины.</p><p>―Что ж, ― решился первым прервать тишину мастер Рокмэйпл. </p><p>―Других вариантов у нас нет.</p><p>Джаспер дальше не стал слушать. Он быстро и, относительно, бесшумно ретировался в лазарет, надеясь, что не заблудится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Грядет война</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джаспер отправился тут же в лазарет, к Коллу. Сероглазый обязан знать о состоянии своего друга, тем более Джаспер обещал ему найти Аарона и тут же сообщить. </p><p>Но что-то останавливало де Винтера. </p><p>"Быть может лучше не надо сообщать Коллу, что Аарон в очень плохом состоянии. Это Ханту ничего не даст. Лишь заставит поволноваться за противовеса еще сильнее. Тем более, что я даже не знаю, где этот блондин." ― Джаспера распирали противоречивые чувства.</p><p>С одной стороны он должен был все рассказать Коллу, ведь де Винтер обещал. А обещания нужно сдерживать, иначе, как говорила миссис де Винтер: " Если не сдержишь одно, даже самое малюсенькое обещание, то запятнаешь честное имя де Винтеров на целые века!" Что ж она любила утрировать.</p><p>С другой же стороны волнения Коллу ни к чему, тем более в его болезненном состоянии. Кстати, о состоянии здоровья. Как там Колл?</p><p>Джаспер, скрепя сердце решил, что сделает все по ситуации. И он направился к лазарету, чуть ли не бегом.</p><p>***</p><p>Джаспер влетел в невероятно светлую комнату, хлопнув тяжелыми дверями. На секунду свет, льющийся из сталактитов и сталагмитов, которых было неописуемое количество, ослепил азиата. Прищурив глаза, он все же добрался до пастели больного, во всех смыслах этого слова.</p><p>Парень на кровати вскочил и уставился на вошедшего, как на восьмое чудо света. Серые глаза, цвета грозовых туч, были заспанными. Видимо, Джаспер его разбудил. </p><p>"Надо было вести себя по сдержаннее, все же в лазарет, а не в бордель зашел!" ― укорил себя азиат.</p><p>― Ч-что случилось?! ― спросил заикаясь Коллам. Видимо, оглушительный  стук дверей о стену перепугал его, чуть ли не до смерти.</p><p>В один миг в голове Джаспера пронесся рой с численностью в миллион мыслей. Смотря в глаза, столь яркие в свете кристаллов, парень не смог ни лгать, ни даже утаить что-то. Он решился рассказать все, что видел и слышал в той комнате, где проходило странное собрание учителей и других пожилых людей, которых он, Джаспер, встречал впервые.</p><p>― Коллам, ― со странным официозом обратился он к сероглазому. ― Сядь, будь добр.</p><p>Хант на удивление послушался собеседника и присел на кровать. Что-то в интонации вечно раздражающего Джаспера Коллу не понравилось, даже, можно сказать, испугало.</p><p>— Я проследил за мастером Милагрос, когда она шла на собрание, и... Не перебивай, пожалуйста! — Колл тут же закрыл рот, забывая о том, что он хотел спросить у Джаспера. — Короче, они обсуждали состояние Аарона.</p><p>Коллам тут же напрягся. Это было видно по тому, как он до побеления костяшек пальцев сжал белую накрахмаленную простынь.</p><p>Отступать было поздно, и Джаспер продолжил:</p><p>—  Точнее они говорили том, что он так и не проснулся после нападения элементаля. Вошел, в какой-то степени, в кому.</p><p>— Что?! — не выдержал Колл. — И что они собираются делать? Они ведь собираются что-то делать?!</p><p>— Да, — поспешил успокоить его де Винтер. — Они пригласят хорошего лекаря. Не волнуйся, я уверен, что с Аароном все будет в порядке.</p><p>Колл не отреагировал на его слова. Он как-будто попал в прострацию. Парень обдумывал, как он мог помочь своему противовесу.</p><p>Может Аарон потратил слишком много магии, как и Колл, только больше. Если бы Колл, как противовес смог поделиться с ним чуточкой своей магии, энергией или чем-то там еще он бы сделал это.</p><p>— А Тамара?</p><p>— Что? — не понял Джаспер. Он немного удивился выходом Колла из прострации.</p><p>— Ну... Ты рассказал ей то, что сказал сейчас мне?</p><p>— Нет, — Колл на него удивленно покосился. — Не успел. Я сразу пошел к тебе. А что ты так смотришь?</p><p>— Ничего, просто ты же дружишь с Тамарой с детства, наверно. Я думал, ты пойдешь сначала к ней.</p><p>"Плохо же ты меня знаешь!" — почему-то хотелось сказать азиату, но он сказал не это.</p><p>— Я же обещал тебе помочь с Аароном. Правда, я так и не узнал, где он. — и добавил. — Извини.</p><p>Коллам был удивлен, что Джаспер может вести себя целых двадцать минут не как мразь, а как человек. И он тут же упрекнул себя. Все же Аарон — тоже друг Джаспера. Естественно, ему не до выяснений отношений, когда с его другом случилось что-то плохое.</p><p>Все же было что-то общее между ним и Коллом.</p><p>— Нам нужно сообщить всё Тамаре. Давненько я её не видел.</p><p>***</p><p>Юная Раджави была сама не своя после всего случившегося. Её друзья были сильно ранены. И если с Коллом было все ясно — он в лазарете, и его скоро выпишут. То с Аароном ничего не понятно. </p><p>Девушка уже, наверное, тысячу раз спрашивала у мастеров: что с Аароном? Где его держат, и, самое главное, зачем?</p><p>Все мастера отмалчивались и ретировались кто куда. Даже мастер Руфус, на которого Тамара привыкла полагаться, лишь умалчивал о произошедшем.</p><p>Совсем отчаявшись, она прислушивалась к каждому шороху, шепоту, скрипу, будто надеялась разузнать что-то про Аарона. Ещё она постоянно следила за учителями, но те настойчиво таили месторасположение Стюарта.</p><p>Однако в один день, вся её слежка увенчалась успехом — она добыла интересную информацию. К сожалению, Аарона эта информация никак не касалась.</p><p>***</p><p>Джаспер постоянно оглядывался назад, надеясь, что никто не увидит, как Хант опрометчиво ушел из лазарета раньше положенного.</p><p>И поведение азиата ужасно бесило Ханта.</p><p>— Господи, твои маразм и паранойя крепчают! — не выдержал сероглазый парень. - Чего ты так волнуешься*!</p><p>— Вдруг, нас кто заметит! — раздраженно ответил кареглазый. Беспечность Ханта была просто неслыханной!</p><p>— Хм, боишься, что нас увидят вместе, и решат, что мы парочка? — ехидно усмехнулся Колл. Что бы ни творилось в мире, без шуток над Джаспером Коллам Хант не мог существовать. — Так не волнуйся! Все решат, что мы пойдем на стрелку, убивать друг друга! Ни одному нормальному человеку не придёт в голову, что мы сможем терпеть друг друга, хотя бы день.</p><p>— Однако, судьба решила иначе! — не остался в долгу Джаспер, и показал на своё запястье, где под браслетом начертаны буквы ненавистного имени.</p><p>Повисло неловкое молчание. Оба парня не хотели затрагивать тему соулмейтов.</p><p>— К твоему сведению, я смотрел, как бы нас мастера не застукали, чтобы тебя, идиота, снова не упекли в лазарет, где тебе и место. Ты недавно чуть на тот свет не отправился!</p><p>— Не утрируй, Королева Драмы!</p><p>***</p><p>Парни спокойно, как ни странно, дошли до общей комнаты группы Руфуса. Колл провёл рукой перед массивной серебряной дверью, и та тихо открылась, не смотря на свои габариты.</p><p>Парни тут же заметили одинокую фигуру им знакомой девушки. Тамара сидела на диване их общей комнаты, подперев голову руками. Она о чем-то думала.</p><p>— Привет! — решил подать голос её одногруппник.</p><p>Девушка тут же оглянулась, и на её лице расцвела искренняя улыбка, делая девушку краше.</p><p>— Колл! — она подбежала к парню и обняла его. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен быть в лазарете!</p><p>— Я в порядке, мне не зачем там лежать и мух считать! — улыбнулся он.</p><p>Девушка снова его обняла.</p><p>— Вечно ты строишь из себя героя!</p><p>— Я?! Героя?! Ты меня с кем-то перепутала!</p><p>Тамара и Колл рассмеялись, однако идиллию разрушил кашель.</p><p>—Примного извиняюсь, но я, как бы, здесь!</p><p>— Прости, Джас, — улыбнулась девушка посмотрев на друга. Но тут же улыбка сползла с её лица. — Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать.</p><p>Парни переглянулись, и сказали в один голос:</p><p>— Нам тоже.</p><p>Тамара кивнула, и указала ребятам на диван, мол сядьте. </p><p>Джаспер сел на самый край, тем временем Колл удобно расположился на диване, и начал растирать ногу, которая невыносимо болела после ходьбы.</p><p>Раджави глубоко вдохнула, словно боясь услышать эту информацию из собственных уст.</p><p>— Короче, я видела, как приехала какая-то женщина тридцати лет в Магистериум. Её встретил мастер Руфус, и женщина ему сообщила о нападении на канадский Магистериум, я не запомнила его названия. Короче, на них напал Алекс Страйк и мастер Джозеф с их подручными. Войско было огромным, почти никто не выжил. Похоже, грядет новая магическая война!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Секрет раскрыт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каким‒то чудом Аластер узнал об инциденте с элементалями, и теперь требовал увидеть сына. А лучше забрать на недельку другую. Так, для профилактики. </p><p>Мастер Руфус, скрепя сердцем, разрешил Коллу маленький отпуск. Все равно  ему бы пришлось просиживать штаны в лазарете. А так мальчик хоть не останется в одиночестве.</p><p>Джаспер узнал об этом за час до отъезда Колла. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Творец покинул Магистериум, учитывая обстоятельства. Алекс напал на иностранный Магистериум и почти всех там убил, а Коллу приспичило повидаться с семьей! Так мало этого, еще ведь неясно, что происходит с Аароном. Как он там вообще? </p><p>Джаспер и сам не понял, почему так сильно волновался за Колла, они ведь даже не друзья. Но ему казалось, что он должен следить за Хантом, чтобы тот случайно не убил себя. Ведь может недоумок!</p><p>Короче де Винтер решил, что должен заставить мастер согласиться на то, что бы Джаспер защищать Коллама, пока он вне стен Магистериума.  </p><p>Проблема состоялась в том, что он без понятия, как это сделать. После нескольких минут раздумий, в конце концов у него было мало времени на них, Джаспер решил сказать всё прямо и искренне, а не станет выдумывать небывалые причины для поездки вместе с Коллом.</p><p>Поэтому он отправился к кабинету мастера Руфуса. </p><p>Возле двери он остановился, отдышался и тихонько постучал. </p><p>— Войдите, — произнес твердый мужской голос. </p><p>Джаспер без промедления зашел, закрыв за собой путь к отступлению. Руфус удивленно посмотрел на гостя, что впрочем не удивительно. К великому сожалению Джаспера, он не был учеником Руфуса.</p><p>— Простите, что побеспокоил.</p><p>— Садись, — мастер указал на стул, стоящий максимально близко к столу Руфуса. — Что-то важное?</p><p>— Да... — Джаспер замялся, не зная, что сказать, как объяснить мастеру, чтобы тот его пустил вместе с Коллом. — Прошу, разрешите мне присоединиться к Коллу...</p><p>Удивлению Руфуса не было предела, и из-за этого у Джаспера появилось двойственное ощущение. </p><p>С одной стороны этого мужчину не легко удивить, и если у тебя вышло — то это победа.</p><p>С другой же стороны Джаспер не знал, что подумал мастер. Надо срочно все объяснить. Может рассказать про то, что они с Колламом — соулмейты. Даже если Джасперу не нравиться это, он обязан защитить Колла. А так мастер Руфус отпустит его.</p><p>"Стоп, а если Колл или его отец будут против такой наглой инициативы?! Просто не думай об этом! Все получиться! Будь оптимистом, хотя бы раз в жизни".</p><p>Джаспер выдохнул, и начал объяснять:</p><p>— Видите ли, мастер Руфус, я знаю о том, что Алекс напал на канадский Магистериум.</p><p>— Что?! Кто тебе рассказал? — на этот раз Руфус не был удивлен, лицо его стало напряженным.</p><p>— Это... —Джаспер во время успел заткнуть себе рот. Не хватало еще, чтобы у Тамары были проблемы из-за него! — Я подслушал вас. Простите, но вы ничего не хотели говорить об Аароне! Он наш друг, мы имеем право на то, чтобы нам говорили правду!</p><p>Мастер Руфус вздохнул, и приобрел опечаленный вид:</p><p>— Честно, мы сами не знаем, что с ним. Он просто не просыпается.</p><p>— К нему приходили медики?</p><p>— Только из этого Магистериума. Мы ждем одного хорошего лекаря, он должен прибыть сюда через два дня.</p><p>Джаспер кивнул:</p><p>— Все же есть еще надежда, — попытался он успокоить Руфуса, который был опечален данной ситуацией. Все же Аарон его ученик.</p><p>— И все же, с чего мне разрешать тебе уехать с Колламом. Вы ведь даже не особо ладите.</p><p>— Я могу всем рассказать про то, что сделал Алекс! — быть может, шантаж прокатит?</p><p>— Я знаю тебя, ты подобного не сделаешь, — Руфус по-доброму улыбнулся, что было редкостью.</p><p>Джаспер сдался. У него остался только один козырь в рукаве. <br/>Постыдный, но хоть какой-то.</p><p>Джаспер вдохнул побольше воздуха, собираясь с силам. Пожалуй, время настало кому-то об этом рассказать.</p><p>— Ладно, а сейчас я на полном серьезе, — Руфус уловил изменение в голосе ученика, и тоже перестал улыбаться. — Коллам — мой соулмейт.</p><p>И прежде чем, мастер Руфус успел что-то сказать, Джаспер снял браслет и показал ему запястье, с нацарапанным на нём именем.</p><p>Всё, это конец! Отступать больше некуда.</p><p>— Коллам? Ты уверен, что это именно Коллам Хант?</p><p>— Да, у него на запястье мое имя! — Джаспер вдруг заметил, что ему нечем дышать. Он буквально задыхался! Паника огромной волной захлестнула его. Одно дело, когда об этом знали только он и Колл, и совсем другое — мастер Руфус, совершенно посторонний человек.</p><p>— Так, хорошо. Только поспокойней!</p><p>Руфус встал из-за стола и подошел к юноше. Он сжал плечо мальчика, пытаясь привести его в чувство. </p><p>Слезы крупными каплями полились из темных глаз Джаспера. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Руфуса.</p><p>— Почему он? Мы даже находится в одной комнате не можем, чтобы не начать спорить друг с другом!</p><p>— Иногда судьба сближает двух людей по непонятным причинам. Но она всегда права, никогда не ошибается. Какой бы странной и невероятной пара не была бы, — Джаспер посмотрел на лицо мастера, полное ностальгией и чего-то утраченного. — Сейчас тебе  кажется это непонятным и ужасным, но через пару лет, а может и дней, тебе покажется это самым правильным и искренним, что есть на свете!</p><p>— У вас тоже так было? — по тому с каким чувством говорил мастер, казалось что он с этим сталкивался на прямую.</p><p>Руфус усмехнулся:</p><p>— Да, и я не раз был свидетелем таких отношений у других. И ты должен ловить момент, пока вы вместе. Пока с твоим соулмейтом что-то не случилось. Я договорюсь с мастером Милагрос, так что пакуй чемоданы.</p><p>Джаспер благодарно улыбнулся и побежал в свою комнату со скоростью света.</p><p>***</p><p>Аластер  опоздывал, и Коллу пришлось ждать его на улице с огромным чемоданом в руках. Хэвок, в отличии от своего хозяина, радовался лишней минутке на природе. Он прыгал из одних кустов в другие. Волк ползал возле ног хозяина, ожидая чтобы тот с ним поиграл.</p><p>Колл всё же сдался и взял палку, которую ему притащил охваченный хаосом волк. Кинув палку подальше, Коллам заметил подъезжающий "Роллс-Ройс Фантом".</p><p>Быстро и не совсем удобно припарковавшись Аластер вышел из автомобиля. И тут же направился к сыну. Он сильно, даже слишком, обнял Колла. Хэвок приблизился к ним с палкой в зубах и с лицом победителя.</p><p>— Отец, я в порядке, — Колл хотел увидеть Аластера, но все же считал, что тому не стоило приезжать и забирать сына. Однако, когда он заметил темные круги под красными глазами, ему стало стыдно. Он ни разу не подумал о том, как волновался его отец, после того, как каждый год за Колламом кто-то охотится. То Дрю, то мастер Джозеф, а теперь еще и Алекс!</p><p>— С тобой точно все хорошо? На тебя напал элементаль, это не шутки! — руки Аластера дрожали, а глаза осматривали Колла на наличие синяков и других царапин.</p><p>Колл кивнул и тут же обернулся на звук приближающихся шагов. </p><p>Парень заметил Руфуса и — кто бы мог подумать! — Джаспера с чемоданом в руке. Юноша был решительно настроен, и всем своим видом это показывал.</p><p>Аластер заметно напрягся. </p><p>— Аластер, рад тебя видеть! — поприветствовал его Руфус, подходя ближе. </p><p>— Не могу того же сказать тебе — видимо, Колл недооценил волнение отца. Парень поморщился. </p><p>И заметил насмешливо выгнутую бровь Джаспера, который до сих пор считал Аластера сумасшедшим. И тон отца подтверждал это утверждение.</p><p>Что Джаспер, блин, здесь делает?!</p><p>Руфус вздохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимание на неуважение бывшего ученика.</p><p>— Мы решили, что лучше не оставлять Творца одного и...</p><p>— Он не один, — не забыл вставить Аластер.</p><p>— Я поеду с Коллом! — продолжил де Винтер. А потом посмотрел на удивлённого Аластера и добавил, — Если вы не против.</p><p>— Нет, конечно.</p><p>" Почему Джаспер, мы ведь даже не в одной ученической группе?" думал про себя младший Хант.</p><p>— Что ж, берегите себя, — бросил Руфус им в след.</p><p>На этом прощание с мастером Руфусом закончилось.</p><p>Ребята сели в машину. Колл сел на переднее сиденье, рядом с отцом. Джаспер на заднее. Машина, заскрипев гравием, тронулась с места.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Причина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джаспер не в первый раз пребывает в доме Хантов, и все же чувствует какое-то волнение. Де Винтер списывает свое, не поддающееся научному объяснению, состояние на ситуацию с Алексом. </p><p>И все же не смотря на все волнения, Аластер довольно гостеприимно к нему отнесся. Что удивительно, ведь де Винтер так неожиданно взял инициативу прибыть сюда. </p><p>Кстати, про гостеприимство. Колл не особо рад его присутствию, да и смотрел он на азиата со странным подозрением. Плюс ко всему всю поездку в машине царила ужасная тишина, заставляя мальчика усомниться в своем решении присоединиться к однокурснику.</p><p>Джаспер размышлял насчет происходящего, приближаясь к комнате Колла, в которую его отправили. В прошлый раз он спал на диване в зале, и поэтому ни разу не заходил в спальню Колла, не было надобности.</p><p>Сейчас же парень с толикой интереса зашел в неё и начал рассматривать.Ничего не обычного замечено Джаспером не было. Это немного расстроило его. В спальне была кровать, тумбочка рядом с ней, заставленная разнообразными книгами и комиксами, также в комнате был небольшой шкаф. Сама спальня тоже была маленькой, тут еле хватит место еще для одной койки.</p><p>— Чего стоишь? — послышался позади Джаспера раздраженный голос.</p><p>Это было настолько неожиданно, что азиат вздрогнул, и резко повернулся к говорящему, вот только он кое-что не рассчитал.</p><p>Когда Джаспер повернулся назад, то оказался не позволительно близко к лицу Коллама, между ними был максимум дюйм. И из-за того что Колл был чуть ниже де Винтера, азиат чувствовал его теплое ровное дыхание. Джаспер со стыдом подумал, что он хотел бы остановить время и побыть в этом моменте подольше.</p><p>К счастью, парень вспомнил, что нужно все-таки ответить:</p><p>― Да я просто... осматривался, — это прозвучало скорее как вопрос. Джаспер захотел шлепнуть себя по лбу. </p><p>Коллам выгнул бровь и закрыл дверь комнаты. Джасперу почему-то показалось, что его сейчас будут отчитывать, как нашкодившего котенка.</p><p>― Почему ты здесь?</p><p>―Что?</p><p>― Ты прекрасно слышал что.</p><p>Джаспер вздохнул. Как объяснить причину происходящего, если и сам не знаешь.</p><p>— Если честно, то...</p><p>Его прервали. Аластер предложил ребятам молочный коктейль из недавно починенного блендера. Парни, естественно, не отказались.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джаспер смог таки разобрать огромный чемодан спустя пару часов. И он радовался, что теперь-то сможет отдохнуть. Ага, как же!</p><p>― Зачем так много вещей? Ты как-будто собрался на конкурс топ моделей! ― Колл не удержавшись сначала хихикнул, а после и вовсе заржал. — Да у тебя тут даже разные тюбики есть! — сероглазый мальчик поднялся со своей кровати и указал на кучу разных баночек и тюбиков с кремами, будто Джаспер и сам их не видел. Но это еще не все. Коллам сделал наигранно удивленное выражение и прикрыл рот рукой. ― Только не говори, что у тебя еще и косметика есть!</p><p>Тут Хант не выдержал и прыснул в кулак, а Джаспер не удержавшись не сильно ударил того локтем в грудь. И все же это не помешало Ханту дико смеяться.</p><p>И этот смех казался де Винтеру самым лучшим, что он слышал в своей жизни.Он даже отбросил обиду.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Была глубокая ночь, и Джаспер был единственным, кто не спал. Мысли роились в его голове, как пчелы. Такие же беспокойные.</p><p>Он все размышлял, зачем приехал в дом Хантов.</p><p>Из-за того что так будет правильно, ведь Колл его соулмейт, и Джасперу нужно быть с ним, оберегать его, как зеницу ока. Как бы это дико не было.</p><p>А может, это уж совсем невероятно, у Джаспера появилась симпатия, а может и чувства к сероглазому вечно хмурому мальчику с чудесной улыбкой. Может быть.</p><p>Может быть судьба не ошиблась. Однако остается вопрос: чувствует ли Коллам что-то к нему. </p><p>Азиат повернулся в сторону кровати спящего на ней мальчика. Обычно влюблённый человек считал свою вторую половинку идеальной даже во сне, однако Джаспер был исключением. Коллам похрапывал, его волосы были растрепаны по всему лицу и подушке, да и сам парень лежал в непонятной и, на взгляд Джаспера, неудобной позе. И все же было в этом что-то... милое и привлекательное. </p><p>Иссиня черные волосы были похожи на тени, которые контрастировали с бледным спокойным лицом. В ночи казалось, что это фотография с негативом. Черное и белое прекрасно сочетались.</p><p>Джаспер заметил, что одеяло парня сползло на пол. В комнате было прохладно, и он решил подняться и укрыть парня. А то не хватало ещё, чтобы один из Творцов заболел в важный момент.</p><p>Когда азиат укрывал Колла одеялом, то он заметил, что мальчик улыбнулся во сне. Может он почувствовал внезапное тепло?</p><p>― Джас... ― де Винтер вздрогнул. Неужто спалился?! Но нет. Колл спал, как убитый, продолжая улыбаться.</p><p>Джаспер снова лег на свою койку, думая теперь о том, почему Хант произнес его имя во сне.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда он проснулся, то заметил, что Колла в комнате нет. Неужто раньше проснулся. Джаспер, привыкший что он просыпается первее всех, удивился.</p><p>Он оделся и спустился на кухню. Но ни одного из Хантов там не было. Как и Хэвока. Вообще никого!</p><p>Парень уже начал бояться, что Алекс прознал про то, что Колл у отца, и теперь пришел за ним. Однако, когда он услышал характерный звон и постукивания металла о металл, то успокоился. Они в гараже, в очередной раз что-то чинят.</p><p>Джаспер успел посетовать на странность Аластера, который каждый божий день с маниакальной усердностью чинил какое-то старьё. Гость решил приготовить хлопья, потому что в холодильнике у Хантов было не густо.</p><p>Несмотря на разорение его семьи, они были все равно богаты по обычным меркам, поэтому он с изумлением смотрел на зачавший дворик, маленький дом Хантов, большое количество ненужного старья.</p><p>Поев парень пошёл в гараж, где, как он предполагал, находятся Колл и его отец. Зайдя туда, он заметил Хантов. Колл и Аластер чинили старинный автомобиль. Де Винтер находился в шоке, оттого как Колл с отцом слаженно работали. Конечно, основную работу выполнял Аластер, однако Коллу даже не требовалось говорить, что именно нужно подать, он просто знал, что и когда потребуется отцу.</p><p>Джаспер почувствовал странное тянущее чувство. Позже он понял, что это. Зависть. Он, Джаспер де Винтер, завидовал той связи которая должна быть у обычных сыновей с их отцами.</p><p>У него этого никогда не было. Ему даже всегда казалось, что родители и вовсе его не любят. Что они видят в нём не сына, а всего лишь инструмент для восстановления честного, а может и не очень, имени. Да они даже имя его выбрали так, чтобы инициалы совпадали с инициалами брата, Джонатана!</p><p>Джонатан. Вот уж кого они любили! Всегда ставили его в сравнении с братом.</p><p>От этого всего ему поплохело, и азиат решил вернуться в дом и отдохнуть.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Джаспер почувствовал теплое дыхание на своей шее. Снова. <br/>Он почувствовал запах с примесью кофе и ароматного мыла. Интересно, что же это? Или кто?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Догадка быстро ворвалась в его голову, заставляя открыть глаза и посмотреть на раскрасневшегося сероглазого парня. Коллам смотрел на него многозначительным взглядом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Джасперу не хотелось отводить от него взгляда, но он все же решил осмотреться. Это явно была спальня Ханта. А сам Хант сейчас лежал на Джаспере.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Стоп! Что?1</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кровать, на которой они лежали, заскрипела, когда Коллам придвинулся к Джасперу ещё ближе. Их тела почти везде соприкасались. В комнате вдруг стало очень жарко. Или же только Джасперу?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Что тут вообще происходит? Чего Колл добивается?" именно такие вопросы вертелись у азиата в голове.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тут Джаспер заметил, что лицо друга приближается к его лицу. Серые глаза смотрели на губы парня, и стало ясно чего добивается этот обладатель глаз цвета бури.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но Джаспер не мог позволить ему это сделать, несмотря на то что его тело буквально желало этого. Сначала парень должен понять, с чего вдруг такие решительные действия со стороны друга.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Джаспер чуть сдвинул голову вправо, когда Колл нагнулся к нему. Вышло так, что сероглазый чуть-чуть промахнулся и поцеловал Джаспера в щеку.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>―Колл? ― парень с неприязнью понял, что его голос дрожит. Этот Хант просто не дает ему покоя буквально во всем!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>―Что? ― голос друга тоже не был так спокоен, что вполне естественно в такой ситуации. Вот только ситуация была не вполне естественной.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>―Почему ты это делаешь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наступила тишина, в течении которой Джаспер затаил дыхание. Все его тело буквально трясло, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>―Потому что ты мой соулмейт.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Де Винтер нахмурился:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>― Это ничего не объясняет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>― Это объясняет всё!― тут Колл не выдержал и выпрямился. Он сидел на бедрах парня, глаза, полные слёз, были устремлены на Джаспера.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Джаспер впервые увидел, как Хант плачет. Джасперу тут же стало стыдно, и ему захотелось обнять Колла и вытереть его слёзы.<br/>Он так и сделал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Коллам не делал попыток освободиться от крепких рук друга. Даже наоборот, он тоже обнял его.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Джаспер недолго думая, решился и все же наклонился к Ханту. Их губы соприкоснулись. Джасперу от избыточных эмоций, всё показалось слишком нереальным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Губы Колла были мягкими, как у Селии, и чуть солоноватыми от слёз. Джасперу показалось, что нет ничего прекраснее их вкуса. Он хотел, чтобы поцелуй никогда не закончился. Хотел изучить каждую клеточку тела этого сероглазого чуда.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Их поцелуй углубился. Колл постанывал, и между поцелуями произносил имя соулмейта. Запястье от этого покалывало в том месте, где было начертано его имя. Руки парней изучали тела друг друга.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>― Джаспер, ох, Джас, я... Я люблю... Ах! Я люблю...!</i>
</p><p>― Джаспер!!!</p><p>Парень открыл глаза и увидел его. Вот только у Коллама больше не было румянца на щеках, как и слёз. Он был хмурым и не отрывал взгляда от азиата.</p><p>Джаспер захотел ударить себя чем-нибудь тяжёлым. </p><p>Это был сон. Это был всего лишь чертов сон!!</p><p>Джаспер еще долго не мог отойти от этой реальной нереальности во сне.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Аластер Хант уехал на парковку мисс Тисдейл этим же вечером. Его там ждал покупатель какой-то раритетной машины. Аластер долго отказывался ехать туда, ведь он так упорно хотел остаться с сыном, который уже давно не был дома. Однако сын его убедил в правильности отъезда.</p><p>Джаспер предложил поиграть в видеоигры, на что Колл с радостью согласился.</p><p>Через час беспрестанных игр ребята всё-таки решили заняться чем-то другим. А точнее так решил Колл, потому что ему надоело каждый раз проигрывать и слышать долгую речь победителя.</p><p>Когда Джаспер искал что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике и кухонных шкафах, то нашёл несколько бутылок с различными спиртными напитками. Водка, пиво, вино, даже коньяк!</p><p>— Это началось, когда меня в Магистериум забрали.</p><p>Джаспер от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул. Он обернулся к Коллу, и собирался сказать ему, чтобы тот не подкрадывался как тень, но был остановлен отрешенным взглядом соулмейта. Он как-будто обращался не к Джасперу, а к самому себе. Это немного напугало Джаспера.</p><p>— Он до этого вообще не пил, даже пиво. Ни на праздники, ни в обычные дни. Когда я остался в Магистериуме, в который я собственно не хотел, он решил так заглушить своё одиночество. Он даже не подозревает, что я знаю об этом, — его голос был наполнен вселенской печалью. — Знаешь, каждое лето я пытаюсь решить, остаться мне или нет. Я хотел бы, но вечно что-то происходит сверх ординарное. То я узнаю, что я Враг Смерти, то я становлюсь Творцом, а после выясняется, что Алекс тоже шпион, и он собирается стать новым Врагом! Если бы у отца был кто-то ещё, было бы легче.</p><p>— У меня есть идея, как немного отдохнуть от ненужных раздумий.</p><p>***<br/>Джаспер аккуратно и просто с хирургической точностью разливал весь алкоголь по кружкам. С каждого напитка он брал крохотную часть, чтобы отец Колла не узнал о пропаже. Конечно сочетание из пива, водки и бог знает чего ещё — не самое лучшее, но всё же де Винтер давно хотел попробовать эту бурду, которую придумал его брат.</p><p>Колл же все это время удивленно на него таращился.</p><p>— Как ты до этого додумался? Или же я чего-то о тебе не знаю?</p><p>Джаспер усмехнулся.</p><p>— Так делал мой брат, Джонатан. Он тот еще любитель алкоголя и нарушений правил.</p><p>Азиат только сейчас понял, что впервые говорит о своей семье Колламу. Что ж, видимо, сегодня день откровений.</p><p>Когда парень обернулся к другу с кружками, наполненными алкоголем, в руках, то понял по взгляду Колла, что тот думал сейчас тоже самое.</p><p>***</p><p>Парни решили напиться в спальне, потому что если они отключатся на кухне, то придется потом объяснятся с отцом Колла.</p><p>Усевшись на кровать, ребята чокнулись кружками, и сделали обжигающий глоток. Джаспер, который до этого ни разу не пил, почувствовал приятное тепло, которое контрастировало с жжением в горле.</p><p>Джаспер заметил, как Колл поморщился.</p><p>— Боже мой, как взрослые могут это пить?1 На вкус, как моча.</p><p>— А ты пробовал?</p><p>Ребята рассмеялись, а после начали говорить о чём-то несущественном, попутно заправляясь алкоголем.</p><p>Спустя полчаса парни были пьяны в стельку. Да так, что еле могли говорить. К этому времени они полностью раскрепостились.</p><p>— Что между нами? — начал Джаспер.</p><p>— Что? — Колл уже перестал соображать.</p><p>— В каких мы отношениях?</p><p>Колл на мгновение задумался, приняв серьезный вид.</p><p>— В дружеских.</p><p>Джаспер был рад, что Колл начал считать его другом. Однако время дружбы прошло.</p><p>— А если я не хочу.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Ну, в дружеских отношениях быть. Мы в конце концов соулмейты! Нам положено встречаться, целоваться и...</p><p>Коллам заинтересованно на него глянул.</p><p>— А ты хочешь всего этого?</p><p>Джаспер покраснел, и он надеялся, что это из-за алкоголя. Его тело горело, а голова раскалывалась от переизбытка чувств.</p><p>— Очень хочу.</p><p>И не успел де Винтер еще хоть что-то сказать, как губы парня накрыли его собственные.</p><p>Поцелуй был не таким как во сне. Тот был мягким, этот же рваным и глубоким. Страстным. Да и губы сероглазого брюнета были сухими и с ранками. Этот поцелуй был боле реален. И именно это нравилось Джасперу.</p><p>Он не знал, почему Колл его поцеловал. Да и это не важно, он был слишком занят, чтобы думать об этом. Он просто наслаждался этой прекрасной реальностью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Мрачное пророчество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Голова разрывалась. Глаза горели. Во рту чувствовалась сухость и неприятный запах. Все это, плюс события прошлого вечера, предвосхищали очень весёлый денёк.</p><p>Колл после того как проснулся, минут двадцать боялся и, в принципе, не хотел открывать глаза. Но всё же надо, иначе заместо него это сделает кто-либо другой.</p><p>Коллам для начала разлепил глаза, что можно считать подвигом. А после уже и встал.</p><p>Что было ошибкой во многих отношениях.</p><p>Во-первых, когда он оперся на левую ногу, боль, пронзающая искалеченную часть тела, была не выносима. Парень, не ожидавший такого подвоха от ноги, не сдержался и громко застонал от боли. </p><p>Во-вторых, данные звуки в купе с неуклюжестью Коллама разбудили азиата, мирно дрейфующего в мире беззаботности и сна.</p><p>И естественно, Джаспер не особо обрадовался такому пробуждению. И это еще слабо сказано...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Весь день Колл и Джаспер избегали друг друга, что, кстати говоря, было сложно, учитывая что они жили в одном доме уже 4 дня. Ни у кого не хватало духу начать разговор. </p><p>— Что-то случилось, мальчики? — спросил Аластер во время обеда, которому уже мозолило глаза поведение ребят.</p><p>Колл, жующий тост, встретился глазами с Джаспером. Долго это не продлилось, парни покраснели и обратили всё своё внимание на еду.</p><p>Аластер, заметивший это, нахмурился ещё больше:</p><p>— А не погулять бы вам. Бледные до ужаса. Вот что делает с детьми магическая школа под землёй.</p><p>Колл удивленно посмотрел на отца. Подобного рода внимание для него не характерно.</p><p>— Что? Но...</p><p>Аластер поднял руку, останавливая отрицательный поток слов сына.</p><p>— Ничего не хочу слышать, Колл. Руки в ноги и вперед — дышать свежим воздухом! — отец отпил из кружки с растворимым кофе — Естественно, после того как доедите.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Таким образом, Коллам взял скейтборд и пошел с Хэвоком покорять город.<br/>В это же время Джаспер ходил, изучал городишко. Эшвилл был довольно приятным местом проживания. Не идеальным, и не городом, в котором жило семейство де Винтеров, но очень даже не плохим.</p><p>Каким-то боком он оказался рядом с палаткой с предсказаниями "Вещая Кассандра". Самой прорицательницей являлась древняя старушка с покачивающимися медными кольцами-сережками. </p><p>Чёрные волосы, чёрные глаза, чёрное платье, нарумяненные щёки, красный рот и голос, который мог охрипнуть только после выкуривания полумиллиона сигарет.</p><p>Старуху внезапно скрутил приступ жестокого кашля, сотрясшего её хрупкое тело и заставившее её ужасно задыхаться в попытках вдохнуть. Джасперу стало искренне жаль её. Не зная почему, он огляделся по сторонам, будто боялся, что его кто-то заметит в неблагополучном районе города.</p><p>— Вы, ведь, предсказательница? — де Винтер удивился скромности, с которой произнес эти слова.</p><p>Старуха посмотрела на него изучающим взглядом, будто она в голове рассчитывала сколько денег у этого подростка. Однако Джаспер надеялся, что эта "прорицательница", как он про себя отметил, не так предсказуема и поверхностна.</p><p>— Да, дорогуша, — хрипло ответила она.</p><p>Азиат поморщился от последнего слова.</p><p>— Вы бы не смогли рассказать мне о моем будущем? — он уже начал доставать деньги, которые благородно собирался пожертвовать этой вещей, из карманов.</p><p>Вот только старушка рассмеялась, по крайней мере парень надеялся, что это смех, иначе это может быть только припадок.</p><p>— Ты ведь во всё это не веришь! Это ясно читается в твоих глазах. — старушенция посмотрела на него многозначительным взглядом.</p><p>Даааа, вот что значит — не делай добра людям, не получишь зла.</p><p>— Думаю, у вас есть шанс доказать обратное.</p><p>Позже де Винтер пожалеет об этом очень сильно.</p><p>Прорицательница хмыкнула:</p><p>— Ну давай, сладенький — она выделила последнее слово выразительной интонацией — попробуем.</p><p>Старушка достала шар, однако не стала в него смотреть, а попросила руку юноши.</p><p>— Левую, будь добр. — она таинственно улыбнулась. — Ты ведь левша.</p><p>Сказать, что Джаспер удивился— значит, ничего не сказать.</p><p>— Но как вы...!?</p><p>Она взял в свои грубые смуглые ладони левую руку.</p><p>— Это рука, с которой ты родился, — сказала она, едва глянув на ладонь, затем уронила ее и подняла другую руку, — ...а это рука, которая меняется с тобой.<br/>Старушка долгое время разглядывала ладонь.</p><p>Через несколько минут она с неприязнью посмотрела на юношу.</p><p>Джаспер нахмурился:</p><p>— Что ты там увидела?</p><p>— Твоя линия сердца располагается под средним пальцем, — будто это все объясняет — Ты эгоцентрист. Ты, прежде всего, любишь только себя, а заботы посторонних людей тебе не особо важны. По крайней мере, пока это не касается каким-то образом тебя.</p><p>— Что-то еще? — Джаспер уже не особо радовался помощи обездоленной злостной старухе.</p><p>— Ты умный парень! Я бы сказала блестящий ум, точнее... —она сделала паузу из-за кашля. Джаспер испугался, что в конце концов она выкашляет свое непригодное легкое. — у тебя большой потенциал, вот только твой талант еще находится во мраке, тебе предстоит его открыть.</p><p>Джаспер заинтересовался:</p><p>— Так что за талант?</p><p>— Тебе предстоит это узнать, мой хороший!</p><p>Ну вот опять! Эта старуха просто издевается над ним!</p><p>— У тебя есть линия судьбы, что очень редкое явление. Значит, у тебя есть высокая цель в жизни.</p><p>— Послушайте, я хочу узнать что-нибудь конкретное о своем будущем!</p><p>Гадалка вздохнула:</p><p>— Хорошо, раз ты хочешь конкретики — ты ее получишь. Только потом не жалуйся.</p><p>Это прозвучало, как угроза. Или Джаспер просто надумывает. Хотя не похоже...</p><p>Старуха накрыла шар ладонями, заранее поставленный на стол. Когда ее пальцы стиснули стекло, парень испугался, что она разобьет его, но нет. </p><p>Вместо этого в шаре завертелись клубы тьмы. На миг Джаспер испугался, что это магия хаоса. Но после он себя успокоил тем, что это очередные фокусы гадалок.</p><p>— Я вижу... — драматично сказала прорицательница, закатив глаза. — Ты... ты погибнешь, если откажешься от своей судьбы. Радуйся, что она тебе дана. И еще... О, я вижу целую картину и череду событий! Ты откажешься от своей крови, и взамен найдешь новую, и поможет тебе в этом только один человек. Еще! Мужчина во мраке... Ты должен оттуда его вытащить...!</p><p>Старуха начала задыхаться. Джаспер в панике начал трясти её за хрупкие плечи.</p><p>— Ты должен... Ты должен...!</p><p>И все закончилось.</p><p>Гадалка открыла глаза и с удивлением смотрела на парня. Позже удивление затопил страх.</p><p>— Уходи!!</p><p>— Что? — Джаспер в недоумении еще сильнее сдавил плечи старухи.</p><p>— УХОДИ НЕМЕДЛЕННО! — казалось, она была в истерике. Глаза вылетали из орбит.</p><p>Джаспер в страхе отпустил её и начал убегать из этого странного местечка. Но прежде чем оставить эту ненормальную в покое, он успел услышать:</p><p>— Это начнется завтра.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джаспер пришел домой довольно поздно. После этого марафона, ему хотелось прогуляться и подумать. Сейчас он жалел, что смеялся над Коллом после того как мастер Маркус рассказал ребятам их не радужное будущее.</p><p>Когда он, весь такой поникший, зашел в дом, на него тут же обратил внимание хозаин дома, старший Хант.</p><p>— Как прогулялся? — Аластер всмотрелся в лицо гостя и нахмурился. Джаспер отметил, как часто тот это делает. — Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Нет, мистер Хант. — Джасперу не хотелось напрягать своими проблемами совершенно постороннего человека. Однако не дойдя и до лестницы, он признался — Вообще-то да, кое-что произошло. А если быть точным, очень многое произошло.</p><p>Аластер указал на диван в гостинной.</p><p>Джаспер без слов прошел в комнату и сел на указанное место.</p><p>— Ты не голоден? — поинтересовался Аластер.</p><p>— Нет, все хорошо. А где Колл?</p><p>Аластер тоже сел на диван. Де Винтер заметил, что тот был взволнован. Впрочем, как и сам Джаспер.</p><p>— Он спит. ― Хант перевел глаза на парня. ― Рассказывай.</p><p>И Джаспер рассказал.</p><p>Нет, не о странных отношениях между ним и Колламом, а между ним и семьей, о мрачном пророчестве вредной колдуньи.</p><p>― Знаешь, я был знаком с твоим отцом во времена Магистериума.</p><p>Джаспер отметил про себя, что Аластер говорит в первый раз о его школе не со злостью, как во время того, когда мастер Руфус выбрал Коллама, и не с неприязнью. Это было сказано с грустью и в то же время нет. Воспоминания причиняли ему боль, однако он радовался, что они есть.</p><p>― Каким он был? ― не удержался Джаспер. Ему было трудно представить отца подростком.</p><p>Аластер усмехнулся, как-будто вспомнил старую шутку. Может это так и было.</p><p>― Он был... напыщенным дураком, мы постоянно затевали с ним драку. Несмотря на то, что он был на год младше, де Винтер всегда смотрел на нас с высока. Таким он был в Магистериуме. Но... я был с ним знаком и до школы.</p><p>Джаспер удивленно посмотрел на отца Колла, но тот не обращал на него внимания.</p><p>― Я... Наши семьи дружили. И все надеялись, что так и с нами будет. Но мы просто терпеть друг друга не могли. Мы были разными. Он хотел прославиться, разбогатеть, хотел сделать что-то, чтобы его все запомнили.</p><p>― А вы?</p><p>Аластер был в какой-то прострации. Он вздохнул:</p><p>― Я хотел нормальную семью. Я имею ввиду своих родителей. Они были колоссально богаты, оба работают в Ассамблее, но они не особо думали о нас, обо мне и Анне, моей сестре.</p><p>― У вас есть сестра? И у вас богатая семья? Я никогда не слышал о Хантах ранее.</p><p>Аластер сжал кулаки, пока они не побелели. Юноша испугался, что зашел слишком далеко, и сейчас отец Колла его убьет, но нет.</p><p>― У меня была сестра. Я её не знал, когда она умерла, я только родился. Она умерла в десять лет. ― по лицу Ханта трудно было сказать, что он чувствует.</p><p>― Что с ней могло случиться? Тогда ведь не было войны и...</p><p>Аластер усмехнулся:</p><p>― Только не для нашей семьи. Война была между нами и другой, не богатой, но известной семьей, Новак. Это...</p><p>― Семья матери Колла!― удивлению Джаспера не было придела. ― Вы враждовали?</p><p>―Наши семьи, не мы. Если честно, не знаю с чего эта вражда началась, но родители всегда говорили, что в смерти сестры виноваты именно Новаки.</p><p>― А Колл знает об этом?</p><p>На лице мужчины появилась грусть и раскаяние вселенского масштаба.</p><p>― Нет, я никогда не рассказывал про его родственников.</p><p>― А как восприняли вашу свадьбу ваши родители? ―парень задал самый интересующий его вопрос.</p><p>― Очень и очень ужасно. Мы с Сарой откладывали её, как могли, но потом она забеременела. Мы, конечно же, были рады, но мы, я и Сара, боялись, что скажут родители. Они были, естественно, против. И когда... когда мы им рассказали о ребенке, они пытались избавиться от него.</p><p>― ЧТО!? Они хотели...?! Но это же ужасно! ― Джаспер настолько удивился, что спрыгнул с дивана и чуть не уронил стол. </p><p>― Да, они пытались заставить сделать Сару аборт, они даже... Мой отец приказал какой-то служанке столкнуть Сару с лестницы, но я успел... Ох, слава Богу, я тогда успел. Она была на седьмом месяце беременности и это могло убить не только ребенка, но и саму Сару. После этого мы не смогли стерпеть выходки родителей, и сбежали в штат Невада.</p><p>― Ого, это далековато!</p><p>― Да, мы хотели уйти как можно дальше от наших семей. Но... Началась война.</p><p>Джаспер заметил, что все это время его тело пробирала дрожь от переизбытка эмоций.</p><p>― Боже, мне... мне правда жаль. Я никогда бы не подумал, что вам пришлось так много пережить.</p><p>Только сейчас до Джаспера дошли две поистине ужасающие вещи:</p><p>Первая. Даже, если Колл и он начнут встречаться, то де Винтеры этому ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО не обрадуются. И он с соулмейтом повторят судьбу родителей Колла.</p><p>Вторая. Самая очевидная. После всего, что пережили родители Коллама, Сара умерла, а Колл... теперь Враг Смерти. Аластер потерял всё! Всё в один день!</p><p>Остается вопрос: Что ждет Колла и Джаспера дальше?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>